covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Julius Mader
Julius Mader, alias Thomas Bergner, (born October 7, 1928 in the village of Radejčín, now part of Řehlovice in the Czech Republic, died May 17, 2000 in Berlin) was a German jurist, political scientist, journalist and writer. Life Mader attended business college, followed by an apprenticeship as a draper. Then he began to study in the fields of government and law, economics and journalism at the Universities of Berlin and Jena, the Institute of Internal Trade in Leipzig and the German Academy for Political and Legal Science in Potsdam-Babelsberg . In 1955 he completed a Master of Business Travelers. A member of the SED, from 1958 to 59 he was deputy managing editor at a magazine. From 1960 he began working as a freelance writer. From 1962 he served as officer on special assignment with the code name "Faingold" for the Stasi. In 1965 he was in Potsdam-Babelsberg and served his thesis "The secret of the German Federal Republic and its subversive activities against the German Democratic Republic" for his doctorate . In 1970 he lived at the Humboldt University of Berlin where he co-authored several books with Albert Charisius on the development, system and operation of the imperialist German secret service. His military and political writings covered the period of the Nazi era and the Cold War. Altogether his books have a circulation of several million, including translations of some books into other. In his writings, was a special feature for the print media of the GDR. For the book Who's Who in the CIA, Mader had neither a publisher's statement nor a license number. He listed himself as an editor with the address of Dr. Julius Mader, 1066 Berlin W 66, Mauerstr. 66 at. Two detachable cards were included in the book, one was to send him corrections and additions, the other was to send him more names of CIA agents and other intelligence officials. Works • Allen's gangster in Akton, Berlin 1959 • Gangster in Action - Design and crimes of the U.S. Secret Service, Berlin, 1961 • The gray hand - a secret settlement with the Bonn, Berlin 1960 • The killer lurking. A documentary on the training and the use of military subversion and sabotage units in the United States and West Germany, Berlin 1961 • The Hunt For The Scarface - A documentary on Hitler's SS intelligence chief, Otto Skorzeny , Berlin 1962 • Secret of Huntsville : The true career d rockets Baron Wernher von Braun , Berlin 1963 • Dr. sparks concern from Tokyo. A documentary on the spies with peace articles selected by Richard Sorge and Stuchlik with Gerhard Horst Pehnert , Berlin 1965 • The bandit treasure. A documentary on the secret Hitler-gold weapons and treasure, Berlin 1965 • No longer a secret - the secret of the German Federal Republic and its subversive activity against the GDR, Berlin 1966 • Who's Who in CIA: A biographical reference work about 3000 employees of the civilian and military intelligence branches of the U.S. in 120 nations, Berlin 1968 • (With Albrecht Charisius) No longer a secret: development, system and operation of the imperialist German secret service. German military Verlag, Berlin 1969th (4th, revised edition 1980) • Hitler's generals from intelligence to say: a documentary report on the composition, structure and operations of the Central Intelligence Agency OKW foreign / defense to a chronology of its operations from 1933 in 1944. Publisher of the nation, Berlin 1970 • Yellow List: ("No longer a secret!") Where is the CIA?, Berlin 1970 • Les Generaux espions d'Deposent Hitler. Un Anglais de l'est accuse, Paris 1973 • The bandit treasure. a documentary report on the secret treasure of Hitler's Germany Revised and expanded edition, Berlin 1973 • Instruction 37/57. Facts and background of the coup in Chile in 1973, Berlin 1974 • The way to the 'red' authoritarian state? - The German Social Democracy between feudalism and bourgeois counter-revolution, casting 1977 • Partisans of the mountains. Survival of an Austrian worker with Sepp Plieseis, Berlin 1978 • Neo-colonialist practices of the Federal Republic of Germany in relation to Namibi, Berlin 1978 • The NATO conspiracy with the South African racists, Berlin 1978 • NATO's backing for Southern Rhodesia racists, Berlin 1978 • (With Alexander Blank ) Red Orchestra to Hitler. Publisher of the nation, Berlin 1979 • CIA in Europe. Nature and workings of the criminal intelligence service of the U.S., Berlin 1982 • Dr. concern report. Military Publishing House of the GDR, Berlin 1984. (3rd revised edition 1986 also appeared as:. At a secret door: report of Richard Sorge Pahl-Rugenstein, Cologne 1987.) • Pinochet's torture catalog, Hamburg 1986 • CIA operation Hindu Kush - intelligence activities in the undeclared war against Afghanistan. Military Publishing House of the GDR, Berlin 1988 References *Bernd-Rainer Barth, Helmut Müller-Enbergs: Mader, Julius . In: Who was who in the GDR? 5th Edition. Ch Links Verlag, Berlin 2010, ISBN 978-3-86153-561-4 , volume 2 *Günther book, names and dates of important people of the GDR, Berlin 1987 *Literature by and about Julius Mader *East German writer Julius Mader dies Category:1928 births Category:2000 deaths Category:People from Ústí nad Labem District Category:East German writers Category:Sudeten-German people Category:Stasi officers Category:East German journalists de:Julius Mader